Drusilla's Dolly
by redwillowphoenix
Summary: Buffy was having a rough night, so she visit's spike and they are in for a surprise. Buffy's POV. Rated M to be safe.


**Drusilla's Dolly**

**I Do NOT OWN BtVS. All characters belong to Joss Wendon.**

**This is just a one shot. I had this hanging around so I thought why not post it. Rated M to be safe**

'As your Watcher, I forbid it!'

'Well, that's too bad for you then.' I retorted, putting my hands on my hips.

His fist balled up at his sides before he punched the side of my jaw. 'Don't speak to me like that.' he whispered, his face inches from mine.

I bit down hard on my lip to stop myself from crying in front of him. I shoved him sideways instead and dashed out the door.

'Buffy! Get back here!' I heard him call from behind me.

I ran until my lungs felt like they were going to burst. I stopped and leaned forwards on a stone building and panted hard, trying to catch my breath. I glanced around to see where I was.

I was in the Sunnydale cemetery. How odd. I hurried to Spike's crypt. Strange how even in my most weakest moments I run to cemeteries where all the beasties go bump in the night and even stranger now that I'm going to Spike.

I ran though the door, sobbing into my hands and almost collided with him.

He took ahold of my shoulders and peered into my face. 'You alrigh', luv?'

'No.' I whispered. 'I told Giles about us and he totally wigged.'

'Wanker can't handle it, Ducks.' he chuckled as he leaned towards me and kissed my forehead, then my lips.

My heart fluttered in my chest as I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him deeper. I felt his hands move from my waist to the curve of my buttocks. I moaned under his lips. He then grabbed where my legs joined my body and pulled upwards. I moaned louder.

He then started to kiss a trail from my lips, down to my neck, and onto the top of my exposed breasts.

'I love you.' he whispered into my chest.

I ran my fingers through his short hair. Truthfully, I loved him back but I was too scared to say it outloud. Instead, I giggled like a schoolgirl.

He roared like an animal and shoved me onto the bed that was just a few feet away from where we were standing.

'Oh Spike!' I gasped as he crawled on top of me.

'Ya like it when I play rough?' he said, kissing me again.

'Yes. Yes, I do.' I replied, reaching for his belt and yanking his pants down.

We laid in the bed in silence. I reached for his hand and laced my fingers through his.

'Buffy?' he whispered.

'Yeah?'

'D'you think that old git migh' get a little pissed and come after me?'

'No, lovely, but Dru migh'' came the reply from the darkness.

Spike jumped up, naked and all. 'Dru!' he barked.

'Why you playin' with the Dolly, sweet?' she said, coming into the light. Her hair was darker than usual, her skin pale. On her lips she wore a sneer.

'You left me for a demon!' shouted Spike angrily.

'Oh, Spike.' she drawled. 'I could ne'er leave you.'

I look around my surroundings, and took a tiny sliver from the edge of the bed. I closed my hand over it, waiting for the right moment.

'Yeah well, Sod off! I don' want ya anymore!'

'What is it you want? The Slayer?' she laughed manically, in her hands a small porcelain doll. She twirled the plastic hair in her fingers, her eyes on Spike. 'I remember the Spike that killed Slayers. The Spike that killed anything and everything. Have you gone soft?' she was mocking him.

His hands curled into fists at his side. 'I-'

'Oh, Spikey. How I've missed you. Come back to Dru.' she purred, reaching for his shoulders. 'We can destroy the Slayer.'

'...Or you.' said Spike simply.

'Wha'?'

Spike dove forward and shoved Drusilla by her shoulders up to a wooden pole. I never noticed but there was a large splinter petruding from it. She shoved her onto the splinter.

'Spike-' she whispered just before she turned to dust.

'Spike?' I whispered.

'Yes, love?'

'I love you.' I whispered.

He smiled, and came back into the bed. He kissed my temple, and wrapped his strong arms around me. 'Love you too, Buffy.' he whispered back.


End file.
